


Electric Grid

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in the electrical room at Eichen House while it's on lockdown? Bad. Being trapped with an out of control kitsune? Even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Grid

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. trapped alone together + Malira for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge
> 
> Warning: mild spoilers for amplification

“Malia, go!” Kira yelled, electricity coursing through her body. She was loosing control. Why couldn’t she hold it in? She was going to hurt someone. Not just someone, she was going to hurt Malia.

Malia slowly backed away from Kira, but she didn’t leave the room. “Get it under control, Kira. You can do it.” She said calmly, though Kira could hear the hidden desperation in her voice.

“Go!” Kira yelled again, louder this time. She could feel it, feel the electricity coming off her in waves. But she couldn’t do anything about it.

“Concentrate.” Malia said, ignoring her warning.

“You need to leave.” Kira repeated. She needed Malia to leave right now. She couldn’t hurt Malia. How would she live with herself if she did?

“Kira,” Malia said, her voice still level, “The whole place is on lockdown. I can’t leave this room. And I wouldn’t leave you alone, anyway. You have to concentrate. You can do it. For Lydia.”

They were trapped. Shit. This was Kira’s worst nightmare. She should have stayed with the skinwalkers, where she couldn’t hurt anybody. Why had she come back? She put her hand on the table to steady herself, but the whole table electrified.

Malia jumped back and then seemed to notice the horrified look on Kira’s face. “It’s okay.” Malia said. “I wasn’t touching it. I’m fine.”

Kira was backing to the far corner of the room, trying to get as far away from Malia as possible. She noticed the wires start to light up as she got closer to then, and quickly stopped walking. She couldn’t go back any farther without causing some further electrical catastrophe, and she had to get as far away from Malia as possible. She had never felt so helpless. When did the room get so small? “Malia.” She whispered desperately.

“We’re going to be fine.” Malia said, but Kira could tell she didn’t believe it.

“I don’t know what to do.” Kira said hopelessly. A bolt of electricity shot off her body and hit the electrical panel, causing an explosion of sparks. Some of them flew past Kira, but they didn’t affect her. Luckily, Malia seemed out of range.

“I’m going to kill us.” Kira said quietly. “I can’t control it and I’m going to kill us.”

Malia didn’t even contradict her this time. “It’s not your fault. It’s the frequency.”

That didn’t make Kira feel better.

The whole room was practically sparkling with electricity, Kira’s aura growing. Malia was backed into the corner, trying to keep herself safe.

Kira felt like she was about to explode. She could feel her power building inside of her until it was about to burst. 

And then Kira collapsed. She fell to the floor, electricity still sparkling around her. Her eyes fluttered open and closed. The floor lit up around her.

“Kira!” She heard Malia call her name from across the room, and before Kira could process what was happening, Malia was throwing caution to the wind and running towards Kira.

Kira’s eyes flew open as Malia knelt next to her. Malia’s hand seemed to reach for her in slow motion. Kira wanted to tell her to back away, but she couldn’t get the words out.

Before Kira could find her voice, Malia put a hand on her shoulder and was instantly blasted halfway across the room.

“Malia!” Kira yelled. She seemed to gain her strength back all at once. She quickly stood up and ran across the room to where Malia was on the floor.

Kira held back a sob. Malia eyes were closed, her body was still twitching slightly. Electric burns ran all the way up the arm that had touched Kira, and onto her chest, big and swollen and painful.

Kira felt tears building up.

And then Malia opened her eyes. She glanced at Kira for a long second before speaking. “Is it just me, or are you no longer lit up?”

Kira looked down at herself, and realized her electric aura was gone. She held her hands in front of her face, making sure it was true. Nothing sparked.

Malia smiled. “I told you that you could control it. Does this mean you can help me up now without electrocuting me again?”

“How am I controlling it?” Kira asked, mostly to herself. She hadn’t even realized that she had stopped.

“It’s your thing, how should I know?” Malia responded. “Also, hello, still on the ground here.”

“Sorry.” Kira reached out a hand, and helped Malia stand up. Kira frowned at the unhealed burns still dotting Malia’s skin. “I hurt you.”

“I’ll heal.” Malia pulled down the collar of her shirt a bit so Kira could see a burn on her chest slowly returning to normal. “Look, I’m already healing.”

“I still hurt you.” Kira didn’t understand how Malia could be so nonchalant about almost dying.

“Not on purpose.”

“You should be mad at me. Or scared of me. Or something.” Kira said, taking a step back.

“Kira,” Malia stepped closer to Kira, closing the distance between them again. “A few days ago, I got shot. And then my own mother tried to kill me. I get hurt a hell of a lot. And I know a shitty person when I see one. And you are definitely not a shitty person.”

Kira smiled. Malia still believed in her, and that was all she need to know.

Then Malia slung her arm around Kira’s shoulders, and Kira felt sparks fly.

And this time, they were the good kind of sparks.


End file.
